<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor, you need a shower. by Amorous_Flammetta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180014">Doctor, you need a shower.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta'>Amorous_Flammetta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Related, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lattes are mentioned, M/M, Memories, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Robotnik, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut, Spit Kink, Stobotnik, they're boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Robotnik works late in the lab and turns up smeared in grease, grime, and soot. Agent Stone thinks he needs to take a shower before bed.<br/>This story has a bit of a buildup before the actual explicit sex - some domestic fluff and some of Stone's formative memories of working with Doctor Robotnik.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor, you need a shower.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear readers,<br/>I'm back with something... Completely different.<br/>One piece of fan art. One picture. That was all it took. Then I saw the movie, and this ship grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off my feet. Wow. Never thought I would come back from my little hiatus with a Sonic fic, but here we are.<br/>I've got some more ideas in store for these two, and some more Good Omens stuff on the way eventually, too.<br/>I know that this ship definitely is not for everyone - if it's not your thing, I highly recommend you skip this one.<br/>For those of you who are into some steamy Stobotnik, read on, and I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Sordidly yours,<br/>Amorous Flammetta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agent Stone had been completing tasks and paperwork throughout the day to the soundtrack of curses, shouts, small explosions, the buzz of welding, and the loud clash of metal on metal. The Doctor was really on a tear today. He was in an annex to the lab, a hangar of sorts, a place where it was ok to saw and weld and ignite to his cold little heart’s content, safe and away from his console and beloved bots. </p>
<p><br/>
Agent Stone looked down at his watch. 8:17PM. He pushed himself up from his desk and walked into the Doctor’s adjoined quarters, into the sleek, modern kitchen area. Agent Stone prepared one of the Doctor’s beloved lattes in a thermos, along with a plate consisting of unwrapped protein bars and a sliced apple. He sighed and looked down at the plate, knowing that it would spend the night in the hangar and he would have to retrieve it and its likely half-eaten contents in the morning, to his own bodily peril. He also knew that tonight was not a night for an elaborate meal. </p>
<p>He crossed back through the clean and coolly lit lab and opened the door to the hangar, steeling himself with a deep breath before crossing the threshold. The space was thoroughly mechanized and well-lit, filled with spare parts and sheet metal of all sorts. There were automated arms to do all of the heavy lifting, and it was all fully-integrated with the Doctor’s main console back in the lab.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>Work smarter, not harder</em>, Stone thought was a warm grin, never not impressed by the Doctor and his feats of genius. </p>
<p>The noise was deafening. In the middle of the wide open room laid some sort of tank-like monstrosity, no doubt the soon-to-be biggest and best bot to come out of Robotnik Labs.</p>
<p> <br/>
Judging by the shouting and clanging, the Doctor was underneath the belly of the beast. Agent Stone walked over carefully, circling the Doctor’s new invention with a wide berth (in case of flying wrenches) to determine which way the Doctor’s head was facing. It was facing toward the stern, he quickly found, and the Doctor appeared to be hitting something with an acetylene torch. The Agent waited for a lull in the cacophony to announce himself. </p>
<p>“Hello, Doctor,” Agent Stone said calmly.</p>
<p>“Stone?!” the Doctor shouted.</p>
<p>He rolled out from under the vehicle on his back on a little wheeled platform. He was dressed in a sturdy black lab coat and knee high boots, with heavy galvanized gloves to his elbows. His face was flecked with ash and grime around his red lensed goggles. He had earbuds in. He appeared to squint up at Stone from the floor from behind his lenses. He pulled out a single earbud.</p>
<p>“Hello, Stone,” he said calmly, sliding his goggles up onto his forehead. The skin beneath them was pristine – a marked contrast to the rest of his face. </p>
<p>“It’s getting late. I brought you dinner,” Agent Stone said, flashing a placid smile and setting the plate and thermos down next to him.</p>
<p>The Doctor scooted further out from beneath the behemoth and sat on the edge of his rolling platform. He took up the thermos and took a noisy sip of the extremely hot latte, sighing loudly after.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Agent,” he said, eyes still closed in pleasure. </p>
<p>“It’ll be nine soon. Any chance of you turning in for the night, Doctor?” Stone asked. </p>
<p>Robotnik ran a gloved hand down his face and took up a protein bar. The temperature in the hangar was comfortable, but the Doctor was sweating. He looked physically and mentally tired, but not ready to give in for the night just yet. </p>
<p>“Agent Stone, there is still work to be done!” he exclaimed through a mouth of protein bar, giving an expansive gesture toward the thing he had crawled out from under.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I see that,” Stone said, before continuing gently, “But you look a bit tired. Turn in soon?”</p>
<p>The Doctor took another drink and looked back to his newest creation.</p>
<p>“Yes, soon. You may retire for the evening, Stone. I won’t be needing you further in your current capacity,” he said, clearly already thinking about his next move on the machine before him.</p>
<p>“Very well,” Stone replied primly with a little nod, He turned and got several paces before the Doctor’s voice stopped him.</p>
<p>“Agent Stone!” he called in a smaller voice, “I’ll be done soon. Wait up for me?”</p>
<p>The Agent nodded as he watched the Doctor slide his goggles back down on his face, seize a slice of apple, and slide himself back under the machine. Stone left the hangar, returning to the Doctor’s quarters. He went into one of the closets and changed into an oversized gray turtleneck sweater and exchanged his shoes and socks for grey tweed slippers, lined with shearling.</p>
<p>Agent Stone padded off to the kitchen and brewed himself a cup of tea in his favorite mug. As he waited for the chrome electric kettle to boil, he thought of the day the Doctor gave it to him.</p>
<p>He had been working for the Doctor for quite some time already, but it was still tumultuous, the Doctor testing his mettle at every turn. Lots of shouting. Lots of corrections. Lots of talk about how little the Doctor cared for the human race in general. Agent Stone was beginning to feel discouraged. He had always been good at his jobs in the past, and was not used to doing what was asked and being treated as though he hadn’t. </p>
<p>That morning, the Doctor was having a particularly bad time, having just grappled for some funding with the Secretary of War, who asked for a layman’s version of his next project on which the funding would depend. The Doctor was fuming. </p>
<p>“Make yourself useful Stone!” he spat, “Make me a damn coffee! And make one for yourself, too. We’ll be here all day dumbing down my prospectus for this corn-fed buffoon!”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Stone said, ready to run.</p>
<p>“Here’s my mug,” Robotnik growled, slapping two mugs into Stone’s grasp, “That one’s <em>yours</em>.”</p>
<p>While the Agent was confused, he gauged that this was not the time to question his boss.</p>
<p>“Right way, Doctor Robotnik,” he said, leaving quickly.</p>
<p>In the kitchen – not the kitchen in the Doctor’s quarters – Agent Stone began prepping the coffee. He’d had the foresight to bring acceptable coffee grounds. As his heartbeat slowly began to return to normal, he looked at the Doctor’s worn mug and washed it. He then turned the attention to the other mug, his mug, apparently. It was a simple matte black mug, until Agent Stone turned it and saw in bold white Helvetica “WORLD’S WORST HENCHMAN.”</p>
<p>Agent Stone sighed, his shoulder sagging under the force of the jab. Great. A new degradation tactic. Though he was not ready to give up, still convinced that he could win the Doctor’s favor and prove himself, he held the mug in his hands and carefully considered it before setting it down and turning the words away from him.  </p>
<p>He prepared his mug first, so the Doctor’s would be scalding, just the way he liked it. As he carefully added the exact proportion of everything, he noticed a change in his mug. The black finish was fading to white.</p>
<p>“What the heck?” Stone asked himself quietly. </p>
<p>He turned the lettered side toward him again, only to see that it was one of those color changing mugs. It now read in black font “WORLD’S MOST ACCEPTABLE HENCHMAN.” A wide smile broke out across the Agent’s face. He nearly lost his breath in disbelief. He was doing a good job! He would continue to work hard and prove to Doctor Robotnik that he could do an even better job!</p>
<p>He grabbed both of their coffees and rushed back to the lab. Doctor Robotnik, as expected, never said a word about the mug and didn’t even cast it a second glance. </p>
<p>Now, watching it gradually turn to white again, Agent Stone grinned. Oh, if only his past self had known how all of this would play out. He made himself comfortable on the big black leather couch, gripping the mug lovingly in his hands and waiting for his chai to cool down. He eased out of his slippers and brought his feet up onto the couch, ready to unwind.</p>
<p>About an hour later, Doctor Robotnik came into his quarters, the automated door closing behind him with a little whoosh. </p>
<p>He came into the living room and slumped down inelegantly into a nearby Eames chair. His goggles were pushed up on his forehead, his face still smudged, hair mussed. His long black lab coat was fully open, bearing a low cut, sleeveless black undershirt. The visible area of his chest showed grit and grime worked into his chest hair. Agent Stone tried not to stare.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>exhausted</em>,” he lamented, head thrown back, eyes closed, limbs in disarray. </p>
<p>“I’m sure you are. You’ve been at it in there for hours,” Agent Stone said, “Can I get you anything, Doc?”</p>
<p>Of course, the two were and had been on a first name basis for a long time, but old habits die hard. </p>
<p>“I just want to go to bed,” he said.</p>
<p>Agent Stone crossed the living room to put his mug in the sink, but stopped to walk around behind the Doctor.</p>
<p>“Not smelling like <em>that</em> you aren't,” Agent Stone said.</p>
<p>“Hmm? I don’t smell anything,” Robotnik said, eyes still closed.</p>
<p>“Smells like… Melted plastic,” Stone said, before leaning closer to the Doctor’s neck, “And burning hair?! Did you set yourself on fire aga-“</p>
<p>“Not <em>my</em> hair,” the Doctor interjected plainly, putting up a hand to stop his partner’s fretting.</p>
<p>“I’m not even going to try and unpack that,” the Agent said, rolling his eyes and setting his mug down, “Doctor, you need a shower.”</p>
<p>“Too tired,” Robotnik responded, peeking an eye stealthily open to gauge Stone’s level of annoyance.</p>
<p>“No shower, no bed,” Stone said firmly, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“Need I remind you who is in charge here?” Robotnik said indignantly, fixing Stone with what used to be a withering stare. </p>
<p>“And need I remind you, Doctor, who cleans this place? You’re not tracking grime in all the rugs, and you are not getting into bed like that. Shower. Now.” Stone said, firmly, but without anger. He already knew where this was headed. </p>
<p>“I’m just <em>too</em> tired,” the Doctor said, flopping his head back against the chair, placing the back of his hand to his forehead, “I can barely lift my old limbs. Slaving away in the hangar all day. Committing blinding acts of genius to keep food on the table…”</p>
<p>Stone stifled a smile and gave a theatric sigh. Robotnik peeked at Stone again and knew that he had won.</p>
<p>“I suppose… I could… Help you bathe, if you’re too tired,” Agent Stone said, his tone betraying him as he broke out into a grin.</p>
<p>“Stone, you’re positively <em>magnanimous</em>,” Robotnik said, opening his eyes and sitting up limply. </p>
<p>“Come on, you old coot,” Stone teased, taking the Doctor by his arm and hauling him to his feet. </p>
<p>“Watch it,” Robotnik warned, with no real threat behind it.</p>
<p>In the bathroom, the Doctor sat on the commode and removed his tall boots with difficulty, then his squeaky black rubber gloves. As he shucked off his soiled lab coat, he looked over his shoulder to see Stone seated on the edge of the bath, testing the temperature of the shower spray. He looked like the best thing the Doctor had ever seen, his soft smile, his neat beard, his cozy sweater. He smiled warmly, continuing to haphazardly remove clothes and drop them into the nearby chute, where after they would travel to the combination washer dryer. The Doctor’s quarters were highly mechanized, as well.</p>
<p>When Stone turned around, the Doctor stood before him, stark naked, streaked in grease and soot, hair tousled, long limbed and deceptively strong despite his svelte build. Stone’s heart fluttered, as even covered in motor oil, Robotnik was handsome. He leaned up and carefully removed Robotnik’s goggles from his forehead, setting them on the counter. He planted a chaste kiss on his lips and began to remove his own soft sweater, not wanting any of the Doctor’s grease and ash to transfer to it.</p>
<p>“Get in, it’s nice and hot,” Stone said as he finished undressing. </p>
<p>Robotnik stepped into the spray, feeling the heat on his skin, almost too hot, just how he liked it. He tilted his head back and relished the feeling, taking deep breaths of the clean, humid air. When Stone stepped into the big shower, Robotnik fondly leer at his tan, toned physique. Stone tried to creep behind the Doctor, but he was caught by the waist. Agent Stone shivered at the touch of his bare hand. He loved the feeling, and since the Doctor mostly kept his hands covered, he never tired of it. </p>
<p>“Kiss?” Robotnik asked quietly, his expression tender.</p>
<p>Stone tipped his chin up and kissed him softly, feeling the water warm his skin, eliciting a pleased hum from the taller man. He appraised the bath products, thinking of what to use first. This had been another minor battle. Stone smiled, remembering the first time he had come into the Doctor’s quarters. </p>
<p>He had told the Doctor that he was finished with his assigned tasks. The Doctor whirled around in chair, ripping himself from his work.</p>
<p>“Oh, Stone, if you’re done and have nothing better to do, tidy my quarters,” he said dismissively, “I have nothing else for you today.”</p>
<p>Agent Stone had never been in the Doctor’s quarters before. He was all at once scandalized and delighted as he passed through the automatic door. It felt like he was doing something sneaky that he shouldn’t be doing. The Doctor’s quarters weren’t so homey back then. Bare and spare, with a smattering of items from the lab and the hangar that were trying to creep their way in unnoticed. </p>
<p>Agent Stone set to work, tidying before he got down to cleaning, putting things away, emptying the dish rack. He realized soon after that there were no cleaning supplies. He checked the bathroom, nerves frazzled, as that felt very private. No cleaning supplies under the sink there either. He peeked into the large shower stall and noticed that there was a single bottle of all-over wash – the kind that you use on your face, hair, skin and everything else – and a single bar of what appeared to be unscented soap. Agent Stone had an idea. Not necessarily a good idea, but an idea nonetheless. </p>
<p>He walked back out into the lab.</p>
<p>“Done <em>already</em>, Stone?” the Doctor asked with a slight air of incredulity. </p>
<p>“Not yet, sir. I’m off to get cleaning supplies,” he said brightly.<br/>
“Very well,” the Doctor replied plainly, glued to the project at hand.</p>
<p>Agent Stone drove to the nearest store and began filling his cart with the necessities – disinfectant spray, bleach, mopping solution, wipes. He felt the pull of the soap and toiletries aisle, staring down it. Maybe he could just provide the Doctor with some other options.</p>
<p>He entered the lab and left Doctor Robotnik to his work. No words were exchanged. Agent Stone felt like he could get away with little things like this now. The Doctor had begun softening toward him. He was still stiff and brusque and commanding, but he had begun to ease up on the Agent a bit. There was still a thick wall of professionalism, but the chill had begun to ease. Agent Stone cleaned the place from top to bottom, until every surface sparkled. He kept his own place very neat and clean, and found the act of cleaning to be relaxing. This was the perfect task for him. </p>
<p>He didn’t touch the laundry he saw here and there. That was far too intimate. The Doctor did not like to be touched. The same probably went for his delicates. </p>
<p>The last room was the bathroom. Again, he scrubbed carefully and meticulously. Finally, with a deep inhale, Agent Stone began arranging the toiletries he purchased. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, soap, all in clean, masculine scents. He absently placed the old bottle of five-in-one wash under the sink, along with the bleach. The rest of the cleaning products went under the kitchen sink. </p>
<p>Upon exiting the Doctor’s quarters, he found that Robotnik had not moved from where he had last seen him, hunched over a blueprint at the console. </p>
<p>“I’m finished, Doctor,” Agent Stone called quietly, not wanting to startle him.</p>
<p>“Yes, very good. You may go, Stone,” the Doctor said absently, not turning around but waving his hand through the air. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Doctor,” Stone said, unsurprised to receive no reply. He rushed out of the lab, wondering what the Doctor would think of his curated selection of grooming products. </p>
<p>Several hours later, the Doctor straightened up painfully at his desk and realized it was time to turn in. 3:57am. He dragged himself into his private quarters. He looked around in surprise. </p>
<p>“Spotless,” he remarked, staring around the living area before walking to the bedroom and throwing himself into bed in his clothes, not bothering to get under the blankets and immediately embracing the oblivion of sleep. </p>
<p>A few hours later, it was time to get back to work. Robotnik rose from the bed without prompting, no alarms necessary. The Doctor started the coffee maker and walked into the bathroom groggily. He started a shower and reached for his multi wash with his eyes closed. His hand bumped something unfamiliar.</p>
<p>“What the <em>Hell</em> is this??” he exclaimed, staring blearily at the new bottles on the rack, before lowering his tone, “<em>Stone</em>.”</p>
<p>He reluctantly succumbed to the new shampoo and conditioner, having no other choice. There was no time to waste. It did lather nicely, as much as he hated to admit it. In fact, it also did not smell completely intolerable. The Doctor then stared back and forth between the soap and body wash, snatching up the bar of soap with a frustrated growl. It too did not smell entirely unpleasant, much to his dismay. </p>
<p>When Stone breezed into the lab that morning, two coffees in hand, the Doctor whirled around in his chair.</p>
<p>“Agent Stone,” he said coldly, “<em>Where the Hell is my soap?</em>”</p>
<p>Stone kept his smile, but his eyes grew wide and nervous. He shrugged a bit to relieve the anxious energy he felt. Yes, he realized, that had indeed been a terrible idea. </p>
<p>“Stone! My soap! Where is it?” the Doctor asked.</p>
<p>“I just thought I would give you some options, Doctor,” Agent Stone managed, “If you don’t like it, your old body wash is under the bathroom sink.”</p>
<p>Robotnik pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed out steadily. </p>
<p>“Why on Earth would anybody need so many different things just to have a shower?” he asked, largely rhetorically, “My old soap was quick and efficient.”</p>
<p>“Showers don’t have to be all about efficiency, Doctor,” Agent Stone offered cheerily, crossing the space between them and handing Robotnik his coffee.</p>
<p>“Pray tell, Agent Stone, what else is there?” he asked, sure that the answer would not be sufficient, “Indulge me.” </p>
<p>“Relaxation? I do some of my best thinking in the shower,” the Agent replied thoughtfully, “And after a long day, there’s nothing like a long shower to relax.”<br/>
The Doctor snorted and spun back toward his console, saying nothing more. However, much later that night, he thought of what Agent Stone had said. He was never one to turn down an experiment. He drew an exceedingly hot shower and for the first time in his life, he took his time. He noticed that the body wash contained epsom salt for sore muscles.</p>
<p><em>My shoulders are a bit sore from being at the desk all day,</em> he privately admitted.</p>
<p>After the longest shower of his life, clocking in at seven minutes and forty-three seconds, Doctor Robotnik sat in his towel and considered something. Agent Stone… Was right. And maybe it was even true that he would do some of his best thinking in the shower now, too!</p>
<p>From that day on, the Agent was beyond pleased when he would cross close enough to Doctor Robotnik to catch a waft of the bath products he had selected.</p>
<p>The Agent smiled at the warm memory as he stood behind his partner, rubbing the same epsom salt gel into his shoulders, down to his lower back, feeling his muscles flex beneath his fingers. The shower filled with the smell of eucalyptus. </p>
<p>“Is that good?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Mmmmhmm,” Robotnik hummed, eyes closed, head tossed back, enjoying the water raining down on his face. </p>
<p>Stone switched to the bar of soap, this one scented with sandalwood, and began to rub it across Robotnik’s chest, targeting the stubborn smudges of dark oil that hadn’t washed off on their own. Robotnik languidly passed his hands through the suds on his chest and began to wash his face, having caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror before stepping into the shower. </p>
<p>His breath caught in his throat as Stone’s hands traveled lower, washing him carefully, touching his hard cock only gently and with the purpose of cleaning. </p>
<p>“<em>Mmh</em>,” the Doctor huffed with emphasis. He knew that he had to clean up first. </p>
<p>“Time to wash your hair, Doc,” Stone said affectionately. </p>
<p>“Yes, please do,” Robotnik said, crouching slightly to give Stone a better vantage point. </p>
<p>The Agent carefully lathered, using his nails to gently scratch the Doctor’s scalp. He felt the chill of delight run through his lover. After a thorough rinse, Robotnik comically shook his hair out and smiled warmly down at Stone, the tips of his mustache drooping from the moisture. The smaller man grinned adoringly back.</p>
<p>"You're something else," Stone said affectionately.</p>
<p>"One of a kind!" Robotnik joked, extending both arms in an expansive gesture. </p>
<p>"Good thing. The world couldn't handle two of you," the Agent playfully replied, the two of them dissolving into peals of laughter.</p>
<p>Stone was already washing his own short hair when the Doctor took up the bar of soap and began lathering it over his partner’s body worshipfully, reverently, touching his skin as much as possible. He bent to kiss the Agent’s clavicle. He breathed in the clean scent of his skin, circling his long arms around his waist loosely. </p>
<p>“So good to me,” the Doctor muttered against his chest, "And in general, of course. The best, statistically." </p>
<p>Agent Stone sighed as the Doctor straitened back up, his soaped hands travelling lower. He smoothed them over Stone’s defined hips, across his stomach, then slowly, teasingly down to Stone’s cock, giving it a few lazy tugs with a wicked grin. </p>
<p>“Stone, let’s get out,” he hissed.</p>
<p>“Sure, Doc,” Stone said, a dopey, affectionate grin crossing his face. </p>
<p>Robotnik laughed a small laugh in return and kissed him on the crown of his head. Neither of them knew how they had gotten so lucky. </p>
<p>There were plenty of soft, thick black towels for them to dry off with. Stone had one slung low around his hips. Doctor Robotnik had three – one around his waist, a second over his shoulders, and a third, which he was using to vigorously towel his hair dry. Once dried and combed, he reached for a little silver tin of mustache wax (another purchase of Stone's) and carefully twirled the edges of his mustache. His reflection winked at Stone in the mirror before whirling around and pinning him against the cool, condensated wall tiles. Stone hissed at the change of temperature and arched against his partner as his lips were captured in a deeper kiss. </p>
<p>“Am I clean enough to go to bed now?” the Doctor asked in a gruff voice before plunging back in to the kiss.</p>
<p>Stone nodded with a soft moan. Their towels were dropped into the automated laundry chute, Stone hurrying off to the bedroom with Robotnik loping close behind. The bedroom was as sleek and modern as the rest of the living quarters, currently dimly lit with soft music floating in from unseen speakers. Robotnik threw himself down onto the bed on his back and sighed at the instant comfort. Agent Stone straddled his hips, smoothing his hands down the Doctor’s chest, rubbing his slightly cooled skin. Robotnik arched up into his touch. Agent Stone smiled.</p>
<p>It hadn’t always been like that between them. In fact, for the longest time, it was quite the opposite. The Doctor recoiled from all touch and rarely touched others. For the longest, any accidental touches would be met with a sharp flinch and an angry outburst. </p>
<p>“Do not touch me, Stone!” the Doctor would bellow, his body contorted in what seemed like intense disgust.</p>
<p>“UnHAND me!” he would shout, rolling backward swiftly in his chair.</p>
<p>“What have I told you about TOUCHING me?!” he would fume, pulling his arms in close to his body. </p>
<p>Agent Stone had always felt bad when this happened. These accidental touches were through his clothes, as well. He made a point to avoid touching Doctor Robotnik like he was radioactive. Stone had pushed his luck with a lot of things by this time, but he did not ever wish to push his luck in this department. One day, however, it happened accidentally, as things often do. </p>
<p>The Doctor was hunched over a small badnik, making some necessary adjustments. He was using a dremel tool at the moment, Stone seated close by reviewing tech requests from other Governmental agencies. He heard a sharp sound and then a vehement “Fuck!”, looking up just in time to see Robotnik’s head snap to one side. </p>
<p>Stone jumped up and quickly closed the distance between them. He wasn’t thinking, just acting. He took Robotnik’s face in his hands and gently turned it toward him. He looked intently at the Doctor’s visage, moving his gloved hand to reveal a fresh little cut on his cheek, already leaking blood. Stone realized that a little piece of metal must have come loose from the little badnik on the desk, shooting past the Doctor’s face. </p>
<p>“Doctor, you’re hurt,” he said breathlessly, “Let me see.”</p>
<p>Stone knew he would need an alcohol swab, a sterile cotton ball, a tube of antibiotic oint-</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>, Stone thought, suddenly looking away from the little wound to Robotnik’s flashing eyes, and to his own bare hands cradling the Doctor’s face. He was touching him.</p>
<p>“Agent Stone,” the Doctor intoned rigidly, his jaw set. </p>
<p>Stone pulled his hands away in a flash, putting them up in an “I’m innocent, please don’t shoot!” kind of gesture. </p>
<p>“Oh my God, Doctor, I am so sorry!” he exclaimed loudly.</p>
<p>“Stone,” the Doctor repeated.</p>
<p>“Sir, I didn’t mean – I know you hate being touched!” Stone continued.</p>
<p>“Stone!” Robotnik snapped in an irritated voice, suddenly grabbing the Agent by both of his wrists.</p>
<p>They looked at one another for a very long moment, Stone’s eyes wide and unsure. Robotnik still held his wrists tightly, and to Stone’s surprise, the Doctor was pulling his hands closer.</p>
<p>“Stone,” he repeated more quietly this time, looking away, “Don’t stop touching me.”</p>
<p>Now he said it again as Stone bobbed his head at a moderate pace, lips wrapped around his cock.</p>
<p>“Stone, please,” he begged, “<em>Please</em> don’t stop touching me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stone wrapped his fist around the base of Robotnik’s cock, squeezing tight and moving it slowly. </p>
<p>“Aaaaahhhhhh,” Robotnik half-hissed, half-moaned.</p>
<p>The Agent looked up at his enraptured expression and used his tongue to lave the underside of his shaft, along the length of the vein he found there. He wondered what kind of mood the Doctor was in, what configuration he had in mind. The Agent slowly pulled his mouth off the Doctor’s cock, still holding it tightly. </p>
<p>“Doc, how do you want it tonight?” he asked, knowing that Robotnik had been working strenuously for hours on end. </p>
<p>“Will you give it to me, Stone?” he asked, “Long day in the hangar. I’m too tired to top.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, <em>yes</em>,” Stone said, trailing gentle kisses down Robotnik’s stomach.</p>
<p>He had a feeling that the Doctor wanted a languid ride. They switched often, depending on the mood of the moment. Robotnik reached into the bedside table drawer, handing Stone a little bottle of lubricant. The Agent slicked up and began teasing his partner open with one finger. Robotnik pushed back, but not with his usual ferocity. Robotnik was often a force to be reckoned with in the bedroom, whether on top or bottom.<br/>
The Agent nuzzled his cheek against the downy hairs on the Doctor’s inner thigh, drinking in his moans, his soft pants for breath. </p>
<p>“Feels good, Stone,” he said, looking down at him. </p>
<p>Stone leaned up and licked the glistening strand of pre-cum from Robotniks’s cock head, eliciting a full-body tremble.</p>
<p>“Gah - Come this way,” Robotnik rasped with a complicated hand gesture, "Let me <em>please</em> you."</p>
<p>Stone immediately understood and rearranged himself so they were positioned to sixty-nine. He leaned on one elbow, two fingers pushing in and out of the Doctor’s hole, lazily licking his cock. At the other end of the bed, Robotnik had Stone’s dick completely down his throat, nose buried in his clipped pubic hair. He groaned, the reverberation causing Stone to arch his back. He loved the way the Doctor sucked him off. He truly was good at everything he did. Agent Stone could have stayed like this all night very happily. Being with Robotnik had taught him a lot about intimacy, as the Doctor seemed to experience the world very differently than everyone else. </p>
<p>"Oh, that's so good," Stone panted between licks, almost lightheaded with pleasure, "Just like that, oh, just like <em>that</em>."</p>
<p>He continued to work his fingers, thinking about nothing but the Doctor’s talented mouth around his cock for what felt like a pleasant eternity. Robotnik, likewise, was in no hurry to change pace. He loved everything about Stone - the way he looked, the way he spoke, the way he tasted, the way his cock filled up his mouth. </p>
<p>“Are you ready for me?” Stone asked, looking up with fevered eyes. </p>
<p>The Doctor nodded, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.</p>
<p> <br/>
“Lie down on your back, Stone,” he said, eyes flickering with a sort of tired, simmering lust. </p>
<p>Agent Stone quickly and happily obeyed, grinning as Robotnik sat astride his hips, lining up his cock, sinking down slowly, inch by inch. The Doctor threw his head back, veins visible in his long neck, breathing audibly. When he had taken all of Stone’s cock inside of him, his head slipped forward, shoulders hunched. Stone reached up and put his hands on the Doctor’s slim hips, intoxicated by the tight heat enveloping his cock. </p>
<p>“Take your time,” he whispered to the Doctor, even though he was aching to thrust.</p>
<p>Doctor Robotnik’s cheeks were flushed, mouth slightly open. He began to rock his hips, slow, small movements. He looked down at Stone, his young, handsome face, his loving expression. Robotnik sometimes just couldn’t believe his luck with the Agent. He began to move his hips in a circular motion. He reached down and put his hands over the Stone’s on his hips.</p>
<p>“So good,” he breathed, “Don’t stop touching me.”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Stone reassured, short of breath, tightening his grip.</p>
<p>Robotnik used the strength of his wiry thighs to lift himself slightly, languidly fucking himself on Agent Stone’s cock, feeling full and satisfied, happy to draw this out as long as possible for both of them. Stone’s hands drifted down to his thighs, feeling the corded muscles working there. His head fell back into the pillows, savoring the feeling of being swallowed up by his favorite genius. Doctor Robotnik knew just how to do it, too – just how Stone liked it. </p>
<p>The Doctor leaned forward, bracing himself with his palms on his partner’s chest, a bit more fierceness coming out in the grind of his hips. His eyes were bright and fiery, locking with Stone’s, flickering with that passion that he often saw while the Doctor built. He looked carefully at the Agent, wanting to memorize him in that moment, the way his brows knitted, the way his chest heaved, his almost-dazed smile. </p>
<p>“It’s just incalculable,” the Doctor breathed, “Incalculable just how good it is to fuck myself on your <em>cock</em>, Stone.”</p>
<p>At those words, he felt Stone’s cock twitch inside him. He quirked an eyebrow as he analytically watched Stone crane his neck just slightly. Robotnik’s grin became devilish. He arched his back forward and thrust himself down a bit more roughly.</p>
<p>“Doc!” Stone gritted out, “That feels incredible! Oh, fuck me just like that.”</p>
<p>The Doctor’s face twisted into an attractive sneer of concentration. He clenched his ass, slowed his thrusts, positively skewering himself on Stone’s dick, savoring the sounds their bodies made when they met. He slid his elbows down onto Stone’s chest, holding his face in his hands. The change of angle was sublime. Robotnik began to rock back vigorously, feeling Stone bend his legs at the knee, planting his feet on the mattress to better support him.</p>
<p>“Look at me,” the Doctor commanded gently. </p>
<p>Stone looked up into his face, moving his hands to rub Robotnik’s bony shoulders. </p>
<p>“Doctor, you’re incredible,” he said, breathlessly as the Doctor straightened back up.</p>
<p>Robotnik chuckled deeply, rolling his hips. Stone thought of all the times he had seen the doctor dance. A deep tremble passed through him. His mind had always wandered here when he watched the Doctor dance. He swallowed hard as he watched the Doctor lean back, arching his back, putting his weight against Stone’s thighs, against his bent knees. </p>
<p>“You're perfect, Stone,” Robotnik whispered hoarsely, his eyes full of a special sort of searing need, “Fuck me, please fuck me. I <em>need</em> you.”</p>
<p>Stone never needed to be asked twice by Doctor Robotnik. He grasped his hips again and began fucking him from underneath. The Doctor let out a long moan, running an errant hand back through his still-damp hair. The Agent felt his mouth water watching the show his lover was putting on for him. </p>
<p>“You do it so well,” the Doctor purred.</p>
<p>Stone grunted, thrusting up, arching his own back slightly for better leverage. He could listen to Robotnik compliment him all day and never tire. </p>
<p>“Just like <em>that</em>,” the Doctor groaned, “You know just how I like it, Stone.”</p>
<p>Agent Stone’s eyes rolled a bit in his skull. He felt the Doctor tightening around his aching cock.</p>
<p>“Give me that cock, Stone!” the Doctor demanded before trailing off, vascilating between in and out of control, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…”</p>
<p>“Anything you want, Doc,” Stone managed, panting heavily.</p>
<p>He watched the Doctor’s hand trail down his own chest, slowly inching down his stomach, crossing his hip before holding it out to Stone.</p>
<p>“<em>Spit</em>,” he commanded through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>Stone’s mouth was suddenly dry, but he worked up a bit in his mouth as best he could and spat into the Doctor’s waiting palm. While the Doctor was tired, he clearly wasn’t entirely beyond his delicious antics.</p>
<p>“Not enough,” the Doctor hissed, eyes positively smoldering, “Tongue <em>out</em>.”</p>
<p>Agent Stone felt his knees shake as he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. The blood rushed loudly through his ears. Agent Stone truly lived to serve. The Doctor wiped his palm down the Agent’s tongue, down his chin, smearing his spit down his face. </p>
<p>“<em>Again</em>,” the Doctor demanded.</p>
<p>Stone looked up at him with adoring eyes and spit once more, trying to keep his thrusts steady as his arousal surged. His cock felt impossibly hard.</p>
<p>“Sufficient,” the Doctor groaned, carefully inspecting his glistening palm. Stone threw his head back with a loud groan at this admission. </p>
<p>Robotnik grasped his cock and slowly began to pump his fist around it, tipping his head and letting out a harsh gasp, his lower jaw jutting forward attractively. Stone rubbed his palms upward, moving back from Robotnik’s thighs to his hips again, grasping him tightly. The Doctor didn’t mind if he left bruises. Stone decided to push his hands higher, to the Doctor’s waist. He liked that. </p>
<p>Stone watched carefully as Robotnik slowly, tightly jerked his own cock, rocking down to meet his thrusts, with his head tipped back, his vascular neck on display. Stone ached to touch him all over. He settled to keep grasping at Robotnik’s waist, firmly rubbing circles into his skin with his thumbs. </p>
<p>“<em>Yessss</em>,” the Doctor hissed, before lowering his weight onto the Agent’s hips and holding still, panting.</p>
<p>“Easy, Doc. Need a break?” Stone asked.</p>
<p>Robotnik nodded in reply, his wrist shifting to lazy tugs on his own cock. His head fell forward. The Agent reached up to his cheek and felt his partner nuzzle into his palm. He was tired. It often hit him fast. It was normal for the Doctor to work himself to the point of exhaustion without realizing. </p>
<p>“Do you want to change positions?” the Agent continued. </p>
<p>The Doctor shook his head “no.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Stone said with an edge to his voice, shifting his hand and pushing his pointer and middle fingers into Robotnik’s mouth. This was a sure-fire way to get him going. </p>
<p>The Doctor made a choked sound of surprise before licking Stone’s fingers, beginning to slowly bob his head and suck. He opened his eyes and held his gaze, knowing that this often made Stone's heart skip a beat. Perfect symbiosis. Stone’s free hand was still clamped tight on his slim waist. Fully seated on his lover’s cock, Robotnik began to rock his hips back and forth, regaining a bit of a second wind. After a few moments he wrenched his mouth free and lifted his hips.</p>
<p>“Faster, Stone!” he gasped with urgency. </p>
<p>Agent Stone pistoned his hips underneath the Doctor, using his now free hand to drag slowly, teasingly down the Doctor’s torso, making him arch into his touch. It was nice to have his lover at his mercy. Stone smiled, thinking back a few nights to when Robotnik was using his naked back as a foot rest in the lounge before giving him the fuck of his life. Turnabout was fair play, after all. </p>
<p>“Hang on,” Stone said simply, struggling to pivot his body, willing Robotnik to move with him as he slung his legs over the edge of the bed, feet now on the floor. They were both seated now, Stone of the edge of the bed and Robotnik in Stone’s lap.</p>
<p>“That’s better,” Stone breathed softly, now face to face with his lover. </p>
<p>The Doctor was flushed, hair falling in his face. He looked at Stone, glowingly handsome, eyes hooded, smiling brightly. Yes, this was indeed an improvement. </p>
<p>“Much better,” the Doctor agreed, testing the position with a few exploratory shifts of his hips. He reconfigured infinitesimally, shifting his too-long legs to gain the leverage of his knees.  </p>
<p>They were close now, Stone feeling the Doctor’s wet cock pressing against his stomach. Robotnik threaded his arms under Stone’s, hands coming to rest on his strong shoulders, feeling the soft, hot skin under his palms, savoring every second. Stone still had a firm grip on his waist with one hand, the other resting on the side of his neck, ushering the Doctor into a kiss. </p>
<p>The kiss was deep and slow, with a simmering urgency. Robotnik leaned in to the comfortable rasp of his lover's well kept beard. Likewise, Stone felt the bursh of the Doctor’s characteristic mustache against his upper lip, something he would never tire of. </p>
<p>Robotnik began to ride his cock, slow at first, torturously slow, then working gradually up to a middle tempo. Stone moaned into the kiss as one of the Doctor’s hands disappeared from his back. He didn’t have to wait long to feel knuckles brushing against his stomach as Robotnik began to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. </p>
<p>“Give me everything you’ve got, Stone,” the Doctor commanded thickly, “Fuck me!” </p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Stone stuttered out, suddenly feeling like he was very close, his jaw almost too tight to respond. <br/>
He held tight, letting Robotnik rock his world, as he did in so many ways. He rocked his hips lightly in time, pinned under his Doctor, nearly at his mercy again. </p>
<p>“Are you going to cum for me?” Robotnik hissed, locking eyes with him. </p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Stone said, voice a little higher than usual.</p>
<p>“Are you going to cum <em>in</em> me?” the Doctor said, upping the ante, knowing what made Stone tick.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes!</em>” Stone gasped desperately, hips shuttering unevenly now.</p>
<p>The Doctor’s steady hand movements around his cock only served to make Stone more aware of how erratic his own movements were becoming. Robotnik was hot and tight, clenched around his aching cock. His rhythm was deliberate, perfectly timed, each stroke perfectly even, like a machine. </p>
<p>“Good, Stone,” Robotnik gritted, “You’re such a good boy, such a good <em>lover</em>." </p>
<p>“Doctor!” Stone gasped, feeling every muscle in his body tightening, shaking with effort. </p>
<p>“You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” the Doctor growled, swiftly moving his free hand to tip up Stone’s chin to look into his eyes. </p>
<p>Stone trembled at the feeling of his bare hand on his face. </p>
<p>“Yes!” he gasped, grinding his hips harder up into the intoxicating slick heat of the Doctor’s ass, extremely conscious of the unspeakably sensual sounds produced by their bodies meeting. </p>
<p>The Doctor held Stone’s gaze and it made the Agent’s stomach flip. His eyes were so penetrating, as though he could see into Stone’s mind, looking right through him to his most carefully guarded secrets.</p>
<p>“<em>Anything</em>?” Robotnik purred roughly.</p>
<p>“Anything!” Stone cried out.</p>
<p>“Cum, Stone. Make me <em>yours</em>,” the Doctor said, voice finally faltering as he reached his climax.</p>
<p>Stone felt the sticky, hot splashes on his chest, on his stomach. He pitched his head back as the Doctor threw one wiry arm around his neck, pulling him close, panting, letting out a strangled, uncontrolled shout. </p>
<p>The Agent quickly succumbed to the tight muscular pulses, careening over the edge of his own orgasm, feeling the Doctor’s face buried in his neck, hearing his desperate, overwhelmed breaths. Robotnik groaned, feeling each hot pulse of the Agent’s climax inside of him. </p>
<p>“That’s it, that’s it,” he gasped, holding Stone tight.  </p>
<p>Robotnik continued to fuck himself of Stone’s cock, gradually slowing down until they had come down enough, until their vision cleared enough to look at each other again. Robotnik was so taken with how beautiful Stone looked to him in that moment, making a slight face of surprise before plunging into a kiss.</p>
<p><em>How does he manage to do that?</em> Robotnik thought blearily, <em>How does he manage to keep getting more and more handsome? It's statistically improbable</em>. </p>
<p>The kiss was deep and hot and they held tight to one another, the Doctor slowly easing up off the Agent’s softening cock. He lifted himself off his lover’s lap and gracelessly rolled into bed, flat onto his back. Agent Stone followed slowly, as though he were still reeling from his orgasm.<br/>
He cuddled close to the Doctor, pulling one of the mussed sheets up over them at about waist level. Stone settled in on his side, resting his head on the Doctor’s chest, feeling his heart hammering. His arm crept across the Doctor’s waist. Slowly, Robotnik stirred and put an arm around Stone, kissing him on top of his head. </p>
<p>Several minutes were spent simply listening to the other breathe, savoring the afterglow, holding one another tightly. </p>
<p>“I think I’ll be in the hangar again tomorrow,” Robotnik murmured after a long while.</p>
<p>“Don’t overdo it, Doc,” Stone replied, pressing a little kiss to his chest.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid there’s no helping it, Stone,” the Doctor replied, with a raunchy little chuckle, burying his nose in Stone's short hair, “And I think I’ll smell like burning plastic again, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, dear readers, that was a ride!<br/>I hope you had an enjoyable time. This paring is just so versatile. I definitely have some ideas. Let me know if you want to read some more!<br/>Until next time, take care of yourselves and stay spicy. </p>
<p>Sordidly yours,<br/>Amorous Flammetta</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>